Technical Field of Invention
The embodiments herein generally relate to fruit beverages and particularly to real fruit hot and cold beverages. The embodiments herein more particularly relate to a composition of real fruit drink concentrate, a method of preparing the real fruit drink concentrate and a method of preparing hot and cold beverages using the prepared fruit concentrate.
Description of Related Art
In today's time, the beverages have become a more likable product in the market when it comes to having an energy drink. The energy drink is in the various forms such as cold drinks, fresh juices, soda drinks, etc. Fruit beverages have also become one of the popular and likable drinks especially among the children. There have been various kinds of fruit drinks such as smoothies, fruit teas, milk shakes, fruit flavoured drinks, etc.
The fruit drinks are considered to be another way of taking the fruits. The fruit drinks possess the potential vitamin and minerals and also form a good source of carbohydrates. During hot climate, these fruit drinks provide a good source of water and help in overcoming the nutrient loss.
There have been many fruit based beverages in the market. The difference between fresh fruit juices and the fruit beverages is that the fruit beverages can be stored for a longer time. The fruit drink beverages can also be formulated for a specific nutrient requirement such as calcium-supplemented fruit juice products.
The fruit drink products that are available in the market are composed of high amounts of artificial sweeteners. These artificial sweeteners are found to be harmful to the human health. The fruit drinks also comprise carbonated fruit beverages made primarily of carbonated water, a sugar syrup such as high fructose corn syrup, and natural or artificial flavourings well known in the beverage industry. But these carbonated drinks lack the naturally occurring nutrients in fruits. There have been fermented fruit drinks which are prepared by fermenting fruit pulp with lactic acid bacteria. But these fermented fruit drinks smell bad and are added with a lot of artificial sweeteners to make them tasty.
The above mentioned fruit drinks are found harmful to humans, for example, the high consumption of carbonated beverages is likely to affect bone growth and bone quality leading to osteoporosis, obesity, depleting dental health, gastrointestinal disorders and cause harm to the healthy development of young people. The fruit drink beverages containing coffee as main component affect the body's spirit state, and lead to obesity, depression, hypertension and other diseases. The instant coffee is also found to contain carcinogens.
With the advancement in the awareness of the health related issues of these fruit drinks in the society, the majority of consumers are opting for a healthy diet involving natural ingredients. Hence there is a need to develop a healthy real fruit drink or beverage comprising natural nutrients and causing no harm to the human body. There is a need to develop a healthy real fruit drink that is free from any artificial sweetener or any artificial ingredient, also that is free from caffeine and gluten. There is a demand for a drink which is 100% natural.
The above mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein, as detailed below.